


Vicious

by amatterofluck (lilithenaltum), lilithenaltum



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: F/M, Hate Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithenaltum/pseuds/amatterofluck, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithenaltum/pseuds/lilithenaltum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She hadn't really forgiven herself. Neither had he forgiven her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vicious

He sits, quietly, on the staircase when Mel comes home after lunch with Constance. For a fleeting second she wonders how he got into the house with no one home, only to remember Shannon gave him a spare key just in case. Jared’s got one, Mama Leto has another, and, apparently, Tomo. “Hey,” she says softly, hanging her keys on the rack beside the door. “Shannon and Jay are still out, I don’t think they’ll be back for a while.” He nods. Says nothing. Of course. He’s still holding a grudge, after all those months, and she lets out a soft sigh. “Well…I’m gonna…go get a snack. Want anything while you wait?” He sits still for a few moments, staring in her direction though she can’t really read the look on his expression, his eyes hidden behind dark shades. He answers her wordlessly by getting up, long legs gracefully walking towards the kitchen. He stops beside her, gesturing in an exaggerated manner for her to walk ahead of him, and Mel rolls her eyes.

She sets her purse on the island in the large kitchen and opens the fridge, pulling out leftover spinach dip from last night and then reaches over to the pantry for a bag of tortilla chips. “I understand you have a problem with me,” she says smartly, “but don’t have to be such a massive ass about it.” He makes the first sound she’s heard in the few minutes he’s been in her presence, a very sarcastic snort. “And you didn’t have to be such a fucking bitch about something silly, but you were. I say we’re evening the score.” Mel frowns, that pang of sadness and anger she feels every time she thinks about that night flaring up ten score since he’s actually there to dig the knife in. She had overreacted big time. Didn’t me he had to hold that against her for six fucking months. “That’s not fair,” she nearly whispers. She turns away then, blinking, so he can’t see the tears that threaten to fall. She won’t give him that satisfaction. She scoops out a good heaping of the spinach dip into a Tupperware bowl, then pops it into the microwave for about a minute, enough to get it nice and warm.

“How so?” he asks, taking his glasses off, and glaring at her pointedy. She keeps her back turned, ignores him. She’s not in the mood to go into this right now. It’d only end up in a mess and she’s had enough of messes. Instead, she takes the dip out the microwave, puts the bowl on the island in front of him, and dips a chip in. “Eat up, it’s really good. Shan made it.” He’s sitting there still and unmoving and she wonders exactly what’s going through that head of his. “I asked you how that’s unfair. Sounds pretty fair to me.” “This dip is probably my favorite. I like the artichoke dip too, but this one…’A’ plus.” He chuckles then, dark and angry. “I see you’re going to do that shit where you ignore me. You’re so fucking good at that.” Mel stops chewing, her temper rising even as she can feel the tears pushing forward again. He can’t do that. He needs to stop that shit. She swallows her bite and puts the unfinished chip on her side of the tray and stares. Right into his dark eyes, meeting him head on.

“We were friends once, best friends, practically family,” she chokes out, her voice betraying her even as her eyes somehow struggle to keep from crying. “We were tight, Tomo. That night… I overreacted, I know, but Jesus fuck, I apologized! I told you over and over I didn’t mean what happened, I didn’t mean to…to go overboard with whatever but…shit. Even Vicki’s let it go, she’s not even-” “Don’t fucking bring her into this. This is between you and me,” he hisses, and she bites her lip, swallows. Her heart is heavy and she can feel the sick flutter in her belly. “I almost lost her because of you. Because you can’t fucking take a joke.” She shakes her head and then the tears fall; she’s angry, sick of his bullshit, sick of all of this. “Fuck you, Milicevic,” she says, voice trembling. “I was drugged, by somebody, okay? And you were the only one that was around and…I knew you didn’t do it, but goddamn it, Tomo, you were acting really fucking suspicious.” He laughs, and it sends chills down her back. “You expect me to act like everything is peachy keen when one of your best friends accuse you of fucking date raping her?!”

Oh. So that’s how he’s gonna play this. She’s out of control then, lunging forward against the counter, getting rignt in his face. “That is BULLSHIT. I NEVER ACCUSED YOU OF EVER RAPING ME. NEVER. NO ONE FUCKING TOUCHED ME, GODDAMN IT. ALL I SAID WAS YOU WERE AROUND MY DRINK AND THAT SOMEONE HAD SPIKED THAT SHIT. THAT WAS IT!” She’s flat out crying now, tears streaming, chest heaving. He looks on the verge of a few himself and his lip quivers. He doesn’t say anything just then, but frowns, meeting her eye for eye. “Then how….how come I nearly lost my best friend and my wife and everyone looked at me like I was fucking guilty?” he asks, his voice a controlled angry rumble. “How come whenever they asked you you didn’t try to fix it? How did could you leave me hanging like that? HOW?!” He’s full on yelling now, body shaking, and Mel shakes her head furiously. “I swear to god I never…I never accused you. I’m guilty of not trying harder to fix it, but I never…I shouldn’t have freaked out, I shouldn’t have made such a fucking ruckus but I never…Tomo, I swear…” “Just fucking stop,” he spits. “You just didn’t give a fuck.”

She doesn’t really pay attention to how her hand ended up against his cheek, but all she knows is that she’s slapped him, hard, enough to leave marks and he’s got his head turned, his hand pressed against his face. Her hand stings from the impact and suddenly she’s got this sinking, dreadful feeling coursing through her body. “Tomo…I’m sorry. Oh god, I just-” “Run,” he says quietly, and the fear in her body spirals out of control then. She backs up slowly. “Tomo…” “FUCKING RUN!” he growls and leaps forward then, barely missing her and she takes off, out the kitchen, sliding across the tile in the heels she wore. Her first instinct is the head for the bedroom, lock the doors, call Shannon. She forgot her cell in her purse, but the one of the house phones is on the night stand and if she can just make it…

She leaps up the stairs, taking two at at time and he’s hot on her trail, bounding behind her with a degree of speed that’s borderline unreal. She lunges for the bedroom door, spins to slam it shut, only to be snatched by her waist and spun around. “Get the fuck off me!” she screams, clawing at him, kicking. He’s a lot stronger than he looks. He holds her still as he can, grabbing a handful of her short hair, and then kisses her, hot and heavy. She immediately stills, eyes wide, and though she tries not to, her thighs wrap around his waist as his hands slide beneath her ass, lifting her, holding her. His mouth works against hers and he slides his tongue inside her mouth, biting her bottom lip, his fingers scratching at her scalp. She pushes away, slapping him again, this time without remorse. “What the fuck are you doing?!” she breathes out, wiggling so he’ll let her go, but he holds still. “I’m kissing you, dumbass. What the fuck does it feel like?” Walking over to the bed, he dumps her on it roughly and leans over her trembling frame, his face centimeters from hers. “Get out of my face, get out of my house, get the fuck out,” she whispers, trying to hide how turned on and scared she is. “Not until I’m done,”he responds, then captures her mouth again, and this time she can’t help her arms wrapping around him, pulling him down on top of her. Her fingers lace through his long silky hair, tugging at it forcefully, until he pulls away with a grunt. “You wanna play it rough then?” he taunts and she narrows her gaze, grinds her hips against him. He groans softly. “Well, I can give it to you rough.”

Suddenly Tomo has Mel’s hands pinned above her head and he’s practically ripping her clothes off, his mouth attacking her bare skin, teeth scraping against it. He leaves bites all along her sides, and she whimpers, trying to pull away from his assault but he pursues her. He tugs her skirt down with one hand and keeps her wrists pinned with the other, his eyes boring into hers, daring her to try and get away. She takes him up on his challenge. Bringing her knees up, she wraps them tightly around his waist and uses her body weight to twist them over until he’s pinned beneath her. “Fuck you,” she hisses, digging her nails into his scalp as she leans forward and gives him a bruising, punishing kiss. “Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you.” His hands come up and grab her hips, his fingers slipping underneath her underwear. “Stop being a bitch and do it then,” he retorts, as she lifts her hips and allows him to slip the panties off. His fingers immediately dig inside her and she cries out at the harsh invasion. “Ow,”she breathes out and his hand begins to move, fast and hard and without mercy. Her hips move instinctively and she leans over until his fingers find her spot. “Fuck yes,” she moans out. He watches her with dark, dangerous eyes, and then, abruptly pulls his fingers out, making her groan in disappointment.

“So,” she hisses out as she tugs at his shirt, stripping it off, then works on his pants. “You’re just gonna fucking tease me the entire time?” He chuckles. “Fuck no,” he says and kicks off his shoes, helps her finish undressing herself and then him. “I’m gonna fuck you seven ways till Tuesday.” He flips her back over, and forces her legs open, digs his nails into the flesh and bites down on her inner thigh. “Fucking ouch!” she yelps, jerking her legs away from his mouth, but she can’t get away. His grip is solid. “Shut up. You’re loving this, don’t even fucking lie. You’re so turned on right now you’re dripping.” And she is but she won’t admit it. His mouth travels up the length of her thighs, biting, nails scraping and digging into the skin there. She cries out after each bite, but can’t help but moan as the pain starts to morph into pleasure. His fingers glide up her legs again, to her hips, and his mouth finds her core, his tongue lavishing her in direct contrast to the pain he gave her just seconds before. He sucks her clit into his mouth, using his teeth ever so gently, and she arches sharply from the bed, her hands finding his hair again, and she grinds her hips into his mouth. He laughs against her skin, his breath hot, rushing out to stroke her sensitive flesh.

“Want more?” He slips two long fingers inside her and strokes her in time with his licks, devouring her like a starving man. Mel pants, stares at the ceiling, and lets out strangled moans, her body twisting and shivering in pleasure. “Fuuuuuuck,” she chokes out, and he nibbles delicately around her core. “Tomo, stop teasing, stop,” she groans, and he lifts his head, smacks his lips. “C’mere,” he commands, lifting himself up and pulling her into a sitting position as he stands at the side of the bed. He pulls down his boxers, exposing is erection and Mel raises an eyebrow. “Don’t give me that look,” he snaps, and she rolls her eyes. “It’s only fair. Suck me off.” “Don’t boss me around, asshole,” she retorts. “I’ll bite the shit off, don’t test me.” She takes his cock in her hands and strokes it, then takes it into her mouth, tongue curling around the tip. He breathes out a sharp moan and swallows, and she grins. She begins to work him like a popsicle, head bobbing back and forth, her eyes glaring up at him, daring him to do something stupid. She scrapes her teeth along his length, barely, just enough to remind him she’s got em, that she can and will use them if pushed. He quivers, the pleasure and adrenaline getting the best of him and his knees aren’t as sturdy as they were. And just to take him by surprise, she grabs his hips, pushes him forward, deep throating him without missing a beat. He gasps in response, his hand grasping her head and his hips jerking forward. “How…the fuck…shit…” he pants out, and she’d smile if there wasn’t a dick in her mouth. She uses her throat then, swallowing and squeezing around him and it’s all he can do to not pass out. He’s fucking her mouth, his body not in his control, his hips thrusting into her throat on their own accord. “Fuck,” he chants, over and over, eyes closed, and Mel knows he’s close. She slides him out her mouth then with a slick plop, much to his chagrin and leans back. “Top that, dick head,” she challenges and he’s got her pressed against the sheets again, his mouth on hers, his body hot and ready.

“Where’d you get a mouth like that?” he asks between kisses, and she digs her nails into his scalp, making him yelp. He smacks the side of her ass in retaliation. “None of your damn business,” she says and bites his neck, hard, her legs sliding up to wrap around his slim waist. “Just shut up and fuck me if you’re gonna. Otherwise I can be doing something else.” He snorts. “But you wouldn’t,” he says, then gripping her hips, thrusts deep inside of her with no warning. She cries out at the painful invasion, and he buries his face in her neck. “Fuck you,” she growls. “You didn’t have to be so fucking rough.” Tomo slides his hips up further, deeper, and she whimpers. He snaps them back then, then thrusts inside of her again, harder, a little bit, just enough for it to hurt. “You like it rough,” he growls and there’s tears in her eyes when she opens then. She furious, he knows, but it only turns him on more. He begins to move, fast and hard and rough, pushing her thighs down and spreading them as wide as he can. He props himself and sets to work, pushing her across the bed with the force, making her moan in pleasure and pain. “Oooowwww,” she moans, “fuck. Fuuuuck.” her fingers dig into the sheets beside her head, and she holds on, biting her lip even as the pain starts to out blur into ecstasy. “You’re so fucking vicious.”

He groans in response, and snaps his hips again, grabbing her hands and pinning them above her head again. “I’m not vicious,” he whispers hotly against her skin. “I’m just mad. Fucking mad.” He keeps up is relentless pace, and her body is close, so close to orgasm, she can taste it. “Make me cum,” she gasps out as he suckles hard on her nipples. He’s not going to last too long, he knows, so he presses forward, working her body without mercy, fingering her as his hips pound into hers. “Then fucking cum, Mel, cum.” And she does, her nails digging trails into his back, a breathless moan escaping her throat. He’s right behind her, practically growling like an animal, and he slows his thrust to a stop. A sudden rush of regret washes over him and he groans, whisper a near inaudible “shit.” But she hears. Her eyes open and she glares at him, blinking back the tears that still crowd in the corners. She says nothing then, simply looks away and chokes back a sob, her heart pounding and screaming, her body buzzing. He frowns then and collapses on top of her. Cupping her head, he presses a kiss to her forehead and lets out a cry of his own.

“Fuck,” he whispers. “Fuck everything. Fuck it all.” He’s close to sobbing, and he closes his eyes, wishes this had never happened, wishing they could undo the last six months, the last twenty minutes. They give in to the pain and she wraps her arms around him, hugging him for dear life, her heart breaking, guilt slamming into her like a moving train. “What have we done?”she chokes out and he clenches the sheets beside her. “Fucked up everything worse,” he finally says, after what seems like a long time. She turns, meets his gaze, her lip quivering as more tears fall. “I”m sorry,” she whispers and he nods. “I’m sorry too,” he says, and pulls her close to him, wraps her into his embrace and cries with her.


End file.
